


Code Cat

by YouSetTheTone



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Pre-Relationship SuperCat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouSetTheTone/pseuds/YouSetTheTone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of adventure parks, or at least the one where Kara worked to pay for college, a Code Cat meant that someone was stuck on one of the obstacles.</p><p>She might just be surprised by this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a thing that happened to me. And let me tell you something : it would have been funnier if the person who helped me had been as cute as Kara.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> P.S : I consider this as a sort of college AU.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @supercatsetsthetone

“Kara, we’ve got a Code Cat on the red course,” her boss announced. “Can you handle it ?”

“Of course. I’m on it.”

In the world of adventure parks, or at least the one where Kara worked to pay for college, a Code Cat meant that someone was stuck on one of the obstacles.  It happened sometimes and it was one part of her job that Kara liked the most. She knew it sounded bad because who would wish for someone to get stuck, right ? But she loved being able to calm the person down and then either help them get through the obstacle or unstuck them herself. Without those Code Cat, her job would be rather boring.

She finished putting the helmets on the shelf before heading off to the red course. On her way there, she could hear a woman yelling. It was probably her Code Cat and by the sound of it, it wouldn’t be as easy as any other time. When Kara finally reached the obstacle, she saw a blonde woman, probably a couple of years older than her, hanging from her safety cable.

_Ah, the disconnected bridge._

The goal was simple enough : cross the bridge. Each step was composed of a wire cable attached to two other cables that were on the side. The tricky part was that the further you went on the bridge, the further away the steps were from each other. It could prove difficult for people who were not very tall, which – Kara noticed -  was obviously the case for the woman currently screaming.

“You’re going to pay for this, Lois !” she yelled.

“Oh come on Kitty, you have to admit this is quite fun.” Another woman yelled back. She was standing on the platform that preceded the bridge and looked about  the same age as the blonde woman. Kara noted that she seemed entirely too amused by her friend’s predicament. Although she wasn’t certain they were actually friend.

 “Shut up, Lois.”

“Make me ! Oh wait, you can’t because you’re stuck.”

The blonde woman rolled her eyes and huffed.

“You sound like a five-year-old.”

As entertaining as their bickering was, other people were on the red course as well and they would be approaching the bridge soon. If Kara didn’t intervene, the entire course could be blocked.

“Hello, my name’s Kara. I hear you might need some help,” Kara introduced herself, as she went to stand almost right under the bridge.

“Oh look, your rescue’s here” Lois said with a smirk. “Hi Kara, nice to meet you and good luck.”

“You’re dead, Lois,” The blonde woman threatened before looking down at Kara. “I don’t need any help.”

Kara waited a few seconds. She’d learned that it was better not to push people too much in these situations. Sometimes, knowing someone was there just in case calmed them down and gave them enough confidence to find a solution on their own. This woman, however, didn’t seem to fit that norm.

 “Are you sure ? My boss told me you were st-“

“I am not stuck! This is just a minor step back,” the other woman snapped

 _Okay_ , Kara thought. Maybe this wasn’t her usual Code Cat and the nice and patient approach wasn’t going to work.

She could understand that the woman did not want to admit defeat, most people didn’t – and especially not in front of her friend/enemy -  but she still needed some help, whether it was to go through the obstacle or to get back on the ground. Feeling sympathetic, Kara decided to help the woman cross the bridge, although it was going to take longer. Gathering all the confidence she could – she knew this Kitty wasn’t going to be easy to help - Kara climbed the ladder that lead to the end platform;

“What are you doing ? I told you I didn’t need help.”

“Sure you don’t,” she fired back, matching up with the woman’s attitude.

“I’m not sure I like your tone.”

“Yeah ? What are you going to do about it ? Seems to me you’re not moving anytime soon.”

“You know,” She ground out, “I really don’t appreciate being made fun of.”

“Well maybe if you hadn’t been stuck here for a good 5 minutes without moving and without agreeing to some help, I would stop.”

“Well _Kiera_ , maybe I wouldn’t be stuck here if that park had passed the safety checks.”

“That’s not my name.”

“Do I look like I care ?”

“Maybe you should, considering that I’m the one who’s been assigned to help you.”

“Is that a threat ?”

“Just a statement.” Kara shrugged. “Your friend over there seems to be enjoying the situation quite a lot,” she added.

“She’s a witch,” she said, loud enough for Lois to hear her. The woman in question grinned in return

“You know you love me, Kitty.”

“You wish,” she scoffed.

“Is Kitty really your name ?” Kara suddenly interrupted them. The question was half curiosity, half part of Kara's plan.

Kara saw her tense at the name and it made her wonder if there was a story behind it.

“I don’t see how that’s relevant,” she hissed.

“It's not. I just like to know the name of people I rescue.”

“Why ? Do you keep a list ? Rank them from most to least entertaining?”

“If I did, I think you’d land right on top.”

The innuendo wasn’t lost on Kara. She hadn’t meant it like that but it had come out before she could stop herself.

_Alex and Lucy would be proud of their influence on me._

A look of surprise crossed the other woman’s face and she seemed out of come back so maybe her plan was working.

 “Cat. My name is Cat,” she relented.

“Nice to meet you, Cat,” she said and she shot Cat her best smile.

“Can’t say the feeling’s mutual.”

Or maybe not.

“Do you know how we call it here when someone gets stuck on one of the obstacle?” Kara asked. Cat only gave her a bored look so Kara continued, hoping this would work. “It’s called a Code Cat. You know because of the whole cats getting stuck in trees thing.”

Lois, who probably had been following the whole conversation, laughed loudly behind them.

“Isn’t that fitting, Kitty ?”

Cat looked furious now and Kara almost felt sorry for embarrassing her further but this had been her last resort. She just hoped the woman would be mad enough to decide to prove Lois wrong.

“So what’s it going to be Cat ? Are you going to finish the course or am I going to have to come over there?“

“Don’t. You. Dare.”

“Then grab the cable you’re hanging from, try to pull yourself up a little and then use your legs to grab onto the bridge. That’s usually how people manage to get back on it.”

Cat looked up and seemed to weigh her options. Kara knew she could do it. Shorter people – including her friend, Lucy - had managed to get back on that bridge.

“Unless you want your friend to make fun of you for being a Code Cat for the rest of your life?” Kara provoked and Cat’s reaction was immediate.

“Fine ! But just so you know, I’m still going to kill Lois.”

And with a strength and grace Kara had rarely seen, Cat swung her legs up and successfully grabbed onto the bridge with her feet. Kara didn’t even need to tell her what to do next as Cat managed to get back on the bridge on her own and without any major struggle.

“Please tell me Lois looks disappointed ?” she asked, out of breath from the effort.

 “She does.”

“Good.”

With Kara’s advice, Cat managed to jump the last few steps. However, as she leapt to join Kara on the platform, Cat failed to realize that the gap was much smaller than the other one and that she didn’t need to put as much speed and strength into her jump. This caused her to crash right into Kara and they almost fell off from the platform. Thankfully for both of them, Kara’s instincts kicked in and she used one hand to hold onto the safety cable and the other to grab Cat around the waist, effectively preventing them from falling.

“Careful there.,” Kara said, before looking down at Cat.

Her breath caught, forgtetting the rest of her sentence, and the only thing she could do was stare because Cat was beautiful. And she would have scolded herself for being so obviously unprofessional but Cat was staring right back at her, clearly as stunned as Kara.

As the shock slowly wore off, Kara became painfully aware of the fact that their bodies were pressed together, her arms keeping them secure. And of course when Kara had caught her, Cat’s natural reaction had had been to reach out to hold onto Kara’s arms and good god, was Cat actually feeling up her biceps ? Not that Kara was complaining, mind you.

She did not particularly want to break the moment they’d found themselves in but she was still at work and there were still people waiting to cross the bridge. Not to mention the fact that she could see Cat’s friend, grinning from ear to ear, somewhat pleased by the turn of events. Kara cleared her throat.

“Wouldn’t want you to fall again, right?” she heard herself whisper.

“Right.,” Cat replied, her voice just as low and horse as Kara’s. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

Cat retrieved her hands from Kara’s arms and Kara took a small step back.

“So hum…do you want finish the course of do you want to get off ?”

This time Kara didn’t realize what she’d said until she saw a smirk make its way on Cat’s face. Her earlier confidence seemed to leave her and Kara couldn’t help the blush that started to spread on her cheeks. Cat, on the other hand, appeared much more comfortable, now that she was back on her feet.

“I think I’ll finish it. But thank you for the offer.”

She winked and Kara blushed even harder.

“Okay, sounds great,” Kara blurted out, slightly mortified. “Don’t get stuck again,” she added before quickly climbing down the ladder.

* * *

It was only half an hour later that Kara saw Cat again. She had just finished giving the safety presentation to a group of kids and, as she’d turned around, she’d come face to face with her.

“Cat!” she squeaked out. “Hi.”

Kara cringed inwardly at her awkwardness.

“My guardian angel,” Cat joked, “so eloquent.”

“Uh, right,” Kara stammered, before gesturing behind her, “I need to go to the shed to clean up some equipment.”

“Of course. Lead the way.”

They started walking and Kara was trying very much not to panic. She hadn’t expected Cat to come and find her and Kara didn’t know if she should be happy or terrified that she had.

“So,” Kara started, “I see you managed the rest of the adventure park without any more setbacks.”

“Indeed,” Cat replied. “I don’t think I would have survived embarrassing myself in front of Lois again. She’s already too insufferable as it is.”

“Yeah ?” Kara asked with a laugh.

“Yes,” She hesitated a second before continuing, “For some reason, she thinks I owe her now.”

“Really ? Why ?” Kara frowned.

“She’s got it in her head that she was a key helper in me meeting my future girlfriend,” Cat stated as casually as possible.

“Your future girlfriend, I don’t under-“ Kara abruptly stopped walking “Oh…She means me?”

“Yes.”

Kara looked at Cat, trying to gauge her reaction but the woman’s face remained neutral. Kara knew she’d very much like to get to know Cat but she didn’t want to make a fool of herself if Cat actually thought it was a silly idea. Being asked out by a client hadn’t been part of her training. Her prolonged silence, however, seemed to annoy Cat.

“Well, this is rather disappointing.” Cat huffed out, probably reaching the wrong conclusion because of Kara’s prolonged silence. “The one time it would have been bearable for Lois to be right. I should know better than to take advice from her by now. ‘She’s totally into you, you should ask her out’, of course it was another one of her stupid plan to embarrass me.” She mumbled as she walked away.

And Kara shouldn’t have been able to hear that but she did and it snapped her out of her daze.

“Wait !” Kara shouted before catching up. “It wasn’t.” Cat looked at her questioningly “One of her plan. Your friend, Lois, she’s right. Not that I’m your future girlfriend. Although I like the idea but that would be presumptuous. And I’d say yes if you asked me out.”

_Yes, Kara, as if your rambling was going to charm her._

“You know, for someone so confident earlier, your rambling is surprising.”

Before Kara could reply, Cat took out a pen and a notepad. She wrote something on it before ripping the piece of paper and giving to Kara.

“In case you want to help me find out if I do owe Lois.”

This time Kara didn’t stop her when she left. Instead, she watched in awe before looking down at the scrap of paper in her hand, thinking it might have been her luckiest Code Cat.


End file.
